nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: Payback/Activities
Activities in Need for Speed: Payback are a total of 145 asynchronous competitive events found across Fortune Valley. Each individual activity location has a 3-star rating attached to it, which has three targets the player can surpass to earn stars. All three targets for an activity location are shown as a star rating, with each subsequently higher rating increasing in difficulty towards its completion. Beating a star rating will reward the player with rep and bank. The amount of reputation and bank awarded to the player depends on the star rating they have beaten, and beating a personal best will always reward the same amount. Owning the ''High Roller'' Pack will add an extra 5% bank and reputation reward to all target rewards. Activity Types Drift Zone There are a total of 30 drift zones across Fortune Valley; 10 in Mount Providence, 3 in Liberty Desert, 6 in Silver Rock, 7 in Silver Canyon, and 4 in Ember Valley. They are unlocked after completing the first event of the questline "Mac: Shift-Lock" in chapter 3 - "City Lights". The player has to drive through the checkpoint at either end of the drift zone and earn as many points as possible before reaching the final checkpoint at the opposite end of the drift zone. Jump There are a total of 30 jumps across Fortune Valley; 4 in Mount Providence, 14 in Liberty Desert, 5 in Silver Rock, and 7 in Silver Canyon. The player has to drive off of the jump and clear as much distance as possible before landing. Speed Trap There are a total of 45 speed traps across Fortune Valley; 15 in Mount Providence, 3 in Ember Valley, 8 in Liberty Desert, 11 in Silver Rock, and 8 in Silver Canyon. The player has to drive through a speed trap to record their current rate of speed past that camera and compare it to its target speeds. Speed Run There are a total of 40 speed runs across Fortune Valley; 7 in Mount Providence, 5 in Ember Valley, 14 in Liberty Desert, 7 in Silver Rock, and 7 in Silver Canyon. The player has to drive through the checkpoint at either end of the speed run and reach the targeted average speed through the final checkpoint. Alldrive Activities were included into Alldrive as part of the March Update, which was released on March 20, 2018 for the PC, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One releases of Need for Speed: Payback. The update allows players to participate in activities during a multiplayer Alldrive session. Progression Stars are awarded to the player by beating rating targets of the multiple activity locations, with each offering up to three stars by beating its 3-star target. Beating a 1-star target will award a single star, beating the 2-star rating will award 2 stars and beating the 3-star rating will award 3 stars. Players will not be awarded additional stars from beating a personal best set above a 3-star or by continually beating targets they've already completed. Stars There are a total of 435 stars that can be awarded to players by completing activity location targets, which count towards the player's progression through the Activities section of the Journal. Earning a certain amount of stars will reward the player with free shipments: *25 Stars - Base Shipment ( ) *75 Stars - Base Shipment ( ) *125 Stars - Base Shipment ( ) *175 Stars - Base Shipment ( ) *225 Stars - Base Shipment ( ) *275 Stars - Base Shipment ( ) *325 Stars - Base Shipment ( ) *375 Stars - Base Shipment ( ) *425 Stars - Base Shipment ( ) *435 Stars - Base Shipment ( ) and "Active Lifestyle" award. Unlocks Completing a number of certain activities having beaten a specific star rating target will unlock various visual customisation options for cars: *Calipers - Complete 3 Drift Zones ( ) with a 2-star rating ( ). *Front Fenders - Complete 3 Jump activities ( ) with a 1-star rating ( ). *Hood - Complete 3 Jump activities ( ) with a 2-star rating ( ). *Rear Bumper - Complete 3 Speed Trap activities ( ) with a 1-star rating ( ). *Splitter - Complete 3 Speed Runs ( ) with a 1-star rating ( ). *Wing Mirrors - Complete 3 Speed Trap activities ( ) with a 2-star rating ( ). Awards Beating the 1-star rating for all activities of the same type will unlock various awards, as well as an award for beating the 3-star rating for all activities. *"Aces High" - Get a 1-star rating ( ) on all Jumps ( ). *"Active Lifestyle" - Get a 3-star rating ( ) on all the activities in the game. *"Flat-Out" - Get a 1-star rating ( ) on all Speed Runs ( ). *"Sideways Style" - Get a 1-star rating ( ) on all Drift Zones ( ). *"You've Got The Need" - Get a 1-star rating ( ) on all Speed Traps ( ). Category:Need for Speed: Payback Category:Game Modes (Payback)